thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 33
Digitization #Daedalus "cannot survive much longer" "I must attack. I must attack." #Sam Carter -- Vandenburg? ##Ran career types out -- wanted only UNATCO cadets -- easier to mgr ##Didn't want to admit corruption ##"Shadow of secrecy protects indiscriminately" ##"Black programs are too far; if you want to know my opinion. The darkest shadows where guys like Page can operate invisibly, like parts of Area 51 -- programs not even Congress can ask about." ##"Time + place for security, but the legislature has to stay vigilant, or there will be abuses." ##Advantage on Page is we know his secrets. #First mentions on Page more directly #Containment for UC? #AI/ECHELON -- ICARUS/DAEDALUS #Carter "just escaped the purge" #Assistant warns of trusting the Illuminati #Everett can control Daedalus? #GSavage email: ##Carter: knew Savage before UNATCO -- "I still know a few tricks...and a few people." ##UNATCO better org in principle than practice ###"Suspicious about other things, as well" ##Savage had own diff. of opinions -- working on something "another friend of mine has uncovered" ##CBrown -- warns of incoming attack 1hr before ###Bots from "mysterious benefactor in Hong Kong" is clearly Tracer Tong Analysis #It's never made entirely clear how Daedalus is dying -- my only theory is that he is killed slowly through updates on every machine on the planet. #How did Sam Carter get to Vandenburg? He was forced out of UNATCO (see 6 here), but was not eliminated or targeted, it seems, like the rest of the old guard. ##Cadets know the code down to the letter and will not hesitate to follow it. Unknown who Manderley's replacement is. ##Carter is the most loyal to UNATCO and the United States government of any friendly NPC in the game; clearly because of his time in the military. Unsure what drove him out -- probably martial law coupled with his knowledge of the system and contacts with ex-UNATCO operatives. ##Makes sense. Works in both sides' favor. ##Congress appears to have been stripped of most of its power, where it has been moved into the executive branch and defense projects. Once something slips out of the hands of the United States Congress, it is very unlikely that, outside of a leak or several decades of waiting, the populace will ever see or hear of it. Even in the present day, wiretaps, corporate actions and diplomacy, wars, and a whole host of other issues are kept hidden from the public. ##Congress in Deus Ex (and the real world) do deserve some of the blame; they got lazy or caved too much on important issues -- issues that protect freedom and liberty on the home front, not abroad or on Wall St. ##The protagonists hold a slim edge on Page -- they know what he's up to, what he's doing, etc,. Would it be too hard for Jacobsen to start breaking into major news websites and spreading the word (similar to what Helios does here)? #Here at X-51 we start hearing more directly from and about Page. Previously, the antagonists of the game were all just shadowy figures with only a vague precept at Page as the leader. Somehow, between Paris and X-51, Page is cemented as the main opposition to the forces of "good" in Deus Ex. #A conatinment unit...never made clear what this does. Clearly contains something. Very small -- piece of computer hardware? Place to put sample tissue or material? #JC knows the merge was a trap of some kind; did Page expect Helios as the outcome or did he think Daedalus was to completely assimilate into Icarus? #Makes the purge sound rather violent; which on some level doesn't surprise me. I recall seeing somewhere that Kaplan had been killed (retrospect: Paul mentions it in Hong Kong). #Interesting. One of Savage's assistants, Latasha Taylor, seems to know what's up, which is strange for such a minor character. #Everett somehow can control Daedalus; the means of which are unknown. Does he have an ECHELON substation in Paris? Seems too large and too close to the DuClare estate, unless he regularly used that -- which explains why it was so well kept for being unoccupied for such a long time. Further thoughts: if Everett "made some modifications" to Daedalus, perhaps it was his idea to merge the AI all along and Daedalus kept instructions centered around running the world benevolently to use later. #Savage receives a message from Carter, shortly before his arrival: ##Carter has contacts somewhere in the government. Savage dove off the grid after the split from MJ12 -- Carter talks to him as an old friend. This puts the X-51 and MJ12 split at least a few years before Deus Ex, and it also means that Carter has been aware of this conspiracy for a good while and chose to do nothing about it. ##Naturally. UNATCO was the military arm of the UN; INTERPOL didn't seem to be enough, apparently. ###Carter isn't being watched by UNATCO too closely. Unknown what he could be suspicious about, considering he probably knows of the MJ12 conspiracy. ##Unknown what "another friend" is working on -- or who they are. Could be related to the Ada AI? ##Savage had good warning of the attack; shouldn't have been any reason for any separation of Savage's team from the rest of the base. ###Obviously; Tong knows pretty much everybody, according to the Deus Ex bible. Page 34 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages